Rádio Kon Apresenta: Entrevista no confessionário
by MyUnchangeableWord
Summary: O que será que os personagens de Bleach vão querer que aconteça com eles na história? CHAPTER 6 ONN!
1. Chapter 1

ENTREVISTA DA RÁDIO KON!!!

Olá meninos e meninas, shinigamis, hollows, vaizards e...Yumichika! Estamos aqui começando mais um programa do Kon-sama!!! *aplausos* Hoje, no confessionário:

**O que você mais quer que aconteça com você em Bleach?** - _Estrelando os principais de Bleach!!_

**Ichigo:** Bem, eu...Só quero acabar logo com essa guerra...E... PARAR DE FICAR À BEIRA DA MORTE O TEMPO TODO! Peraí, eu sou mole mas não sou Seiya, meu! ò.ó

**Rukia:** Eu...Quero que...bem...EU QUERO QUE MINHA BANKAI ME DEIXE COM ORELHINHAS DE COELHO! *O*

**Ishida:** Eu quero que... *ajeita os óculos*O poderoso chefão perceba a minha crucial importância para a trama e... Me torne o protagonista. Nada contra o Kurosaki, mas...Você sabe, eu costuro...Eu tenho vantagem...

**Inoue: **Eu? Eu quero parar de ser tão emocionalmente bipolar...Eu não aguento mais ter que chorar o tempo todo e... BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ... Eu só não quero morrer!!! Kurosaki-kun, me salva!

**Sado: **Eu queria ter a oportunidade de falar mais sobre a cultura do meu país...Mas...É que...Eu não consigo falar mais do que 2 frases num episódio. *longa pausa* Já falei demais. *pausa* Opa. De novo.

**Renji: **Que eu fique mais forte que todo mundo! E que parem de dizer que eu só perco! Por que ninguém diz isso do banana do Ichigo?

**Urahara: **Quero montar uma nova lojinha... e talvez uma pastelaria...

**Yoruichi:** Quero ficar nua mais vezes, é claro! Eu já sou tão censurada nesse desenho! u_u

**Keigo:** Que eu fique com as gatinhas! *olhos brilhando*

**Mizuiro: **Que eu fique com uma shinigami. Eu não achei nenhuma menina mais velha na minha sala, mesmo...

**Tatsuki: **Quero chutar a bunda de todo mundo, e casar, pra provar pra todo mundo que eu não sou lésbica! *cruza os braços*

**Chizuiro: **Que eu mostre meu lado hollow para a Inoue! *cara de pervertida*

**Isshin: **Que eu consiga mais tempo no desenho! Até porque seria muito mais ibope! *cochicha*Meu filho ainda é amador!

**Ryuuken: **Que tenha uma saga focada nos quincys, apenas.

**Byakuya: **Eu só quero que alguém me chame pelo segundo nome... ù.u

**CONTINUA....**

**-**

Desculpem-me pelos erros... Algumas coisas saíram cortadas...^^'  
Segunda parte vem logo logo... :D


	2. Chapter 2

*Aplausos fervorosos*

Kon: Muito bem, estamos de volta!!! Vamos começar uma bateria de perguntas para os nossos personagens no confessionário! Quem está ansioso faça barulho! *gritos e aplausos* Muito bem... Vamos começando então...Primeiro...Kurosaki Ichigo, o protagonista!

**Ichigo:** Ah...Oi, oi, estou aqui.

Kon: Ok.. Primeira pergunta!!! *musiquinha irritante* Ichigo, qual seria o melhor presente de aniversário pra você?

**Ichigo: **Mas que merda de pergunta é essa?

Kon: Ok, obrigada, Ichigo! Vamos para o próximo!

**Ichigo: **Ora, seu leão filho de uma *piiii piii pii*

Kon: Bem, vamos para a Inoue-san! *piii pii pii pii* Alguém corte o som do Ichigo por favor. Ah, Inoue...

**Inoue: **Haaaai!! Aqui estou eu!!!

Kon: Inoue, resuma em uma única palavra a sua vida.

**Inoue: **Pa--Palavra?? Ah, mas... Isso é tão difícil...Um...Ah!! Paralelepípedo! Não, não! Libélula!!! Não...AAAi, são tantas palavras...

Kon: Hã...Escolha uma só, Inoue... *gota*

**Inoue: **Bem...Eu...Se é pra resumir minha vida...É...K...K...Kur...Kurosaki...*cochicha*Kurosaki-kun... Pronto, falei!

Kon: Hã...Desculpe, mas não conseguimos escutar...

**Inoue: **KUROSAKI-KUN!!! ...Ah...Gomen...Gomen...

Kon: Ah, tudo bem, Inoue... *gotas* Agora, Byakuya...

**Byakuya**: ... *olhar maligno*

Kon: Di-Digo...Kuchiki-sama...

**Byakuya: ** ...Assim está melhor.

Kon: Essa pergunta foi enviada por R., direto de Karakura... Quem seria o melhor cunhado pra você? Um shinigami substituto idiota ou um vice-capitão leal e inteligente?

**Byakuya: **...Cunhado?...Eu não tenho a mínima intenção de ter um cunhado. u_u

Renji (na platéia): Droga!

Kon: Agora, pergunta para Yoruichi!

**Yoruichi:** Espero que eu não perca meu tempo.

Kon: Qual seu prato preferido?

**Yoruichi**: Em que sentido?

Kon: Hã, como assim, em que sentido?

**Yoruichi**: No sentido humano ou no sentido felino?

Kon: Ah... *gota*

**CONTINUA...** --'


	3. Chapter 3

Kon: Agora, a etapa que todo mundo esperava...Vamos escolher, por sorteio, três pessoas para o nosso PÁ-PUM! *Aplausos* Pra quem não sabe, o PÁ-PUM é uma bateria de perguntas rápidas, que devem ser respondidas com o menor número de palavras possíveis! Para ilustrar isso, chamamos o nosso amigo Hanatarou! *Aplausos*

Hanatarou: Ah...Ah...Olá, olá... Hehe...*suando frio*

Kon: Vamos começar então!! Um sonho!

Hanatarou: S--So--Sonho?! Ah--

Kon: Uma paixão!

Hanatarou: P-Paixão?! É...!

Kon: Um dia perfeito!

Hanatarou: Dia...? Um...

Kon: Uma comida!!

Hanatarou: ...C--

Kon: Muito bem!!! É isso aí, muito obrigada ao nosso companheiro Hanatarou pela incrível demonstração, acredito que todos puderam entender como funciona, não é?

Hanatarou sai, suando em bicas, como se saísse de um interrogatório. As pessoas aplaudem, mesmo sem entenderem nada.

Kon: Muito bem!! Vamos ao sorteio!!! *abre um saco* Vamos ver, vamos ver... *remexendo o saco* Ahá! Peguei! Aqui está...Agora... *rufar de tambores* Vamos ver quem vai ser o primeiro participante!!!

Os tambores ficam cada vez mais altos. Kon vai abrindo o papelzinho vagarosamente. Todos na platéia parecem totalmente apreensivos. Subitamente, os tambores param.

Kon: Oh...! A primeira participante é...Rukia-nee-san!!! *Aplausos fervorosos*

**Rukia:** Hã...Eu?!

Kon: Nee-saan...Vai ser uma honra fazer um PÁ-PUM com você... *_*

**Ichigo: **OE, seu tarado! Ò.Ó Deixa eu chegar aí pra você ver!! Seu *pii pii piiiiiiiii*

Kon: Ah...Cortem novamente o som do Ichigo, por favor!!! * olhos subitamente brilham* Nee-saan...Me diga...Um sonho!

**Rukia: **Sonho? Subir no Everest!

Kon: Uma paixão!

**Rukia: **Coelhos! *0*

Kon: Uma comida!

**Rukia: **Curry! De preferência, o do Ichigo... Se...Ele...Não estiver ouvindo.

Kon: Um dia perfeito!

**Rukia: **Dia...Perfeito...? *olha para baixo* O dia em que...Eu vim para a Terra. *olha para o lado direito*

Kon: Um presente!

**Rukia: **Um coelho de pelúcia!

Kon: Uma cor!

**Rukia: **Violeta...

Kon: E finalmente...A última pergunta...*sorriso macabro* Nee-san...Me diga...

*olhares apreensivos da platéia*

Kon: Um homem.

**Rukia: **Um...homem?! o//O'

Kon: Sim...Nee-san. *tom de voz estranhamente sedutor* O nome do homem mais importante...Em sua vida...Aquele que faz seu coração bater mais forte...

**Rukia:** o///o

Kon: Aquele com o qual você mal consegue falar...Aquele que te arrepia...E que você desejava que ele te [CENSURADO por ser horário impróprio na estação de Rádio]

Platéia: OOOOOOHHHH!!! 0///////0

**Rukia: **Ah...Ma-Mas... Eu... 0///o

IIIH...O que será que a Rukia vai responder?!

**CONTINUA...** 8D


	4. Chapter 4

Kon: Então....Rukia... *olhar mafioso* Qual o nome desse homem?

**Rukia:**...Eu sou obrigada a responder, não é mesmo? Bem, tem um...eu não sinto tudo isso por ele, mas...Ele é muito especial...

**Ichigo: ***cruza os dedos* Não diga Renji, não diga Renji...

Renji (ainda na platéia) : *cruza os dedos* Não diga Ichigo, não diga Ichigo...

**Rukia: **Bem...Ele é... *fecha os olhos, envergonhada* É o...

Apreensão total na platéia. O sonoplasta aproveita e coloca o som dos tambores de novo. Rukia começa a abrir vagarosamente a boca. público acompanha tudo, curiosíssimo.

**Rukia: **ODon Kanonji!**  
.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Ichigo:** COMO É?

Renji: *desmaia*

Kon: Hã...Don Kanonji...? *gota* Hã, bem...Obrigada, nee-san...Aplausos, pessoal! *aplausos confusos, assim como a maioria da platéia* Bem, então...Vamos sortear nosso próximo participante! * bolha de pensamento aparece, com Kon se afogando em lágrimas e dizendo "poderia ter sido eu..." TT_TT*

Kon abre sua sacola com os nomes dos personagens novamente. Dessa vez, ele remexe bastante antes de pegar o papel.

Kon: Vamos ver, então...Nosso próximo participante é... *rufar de tambores* OHHH!!! O próximo participante será o quincy Ishida Uryuu!

*Aplausos* *Euforia das fãs*

**Ishida: **Ora, ora *ajeita os óculos*

Kon: Calma, garotas! Seguranças, por favor, contenham-nas, pelo jeito já querem pular em mim, e isso vai atrapalhar o programa! Muito bem, voltamos rapidinho com nosso segundo participante, Ishida Uryu aqui no Confessionário, não saiam daí!!!

**CONTINUA...** O_O

-

_Nota: Eu sei que está um pouco curto. Mas o melhor vai vir depois... 8DD_


	5. Chapter 5

Kon: Muito bem, muito bem, estamos de volta!! *aplausos* Nossa, já passamos por tanta coisa, não é mesmo? Vamos ter um review do que já aconteceu no programa, para esquentar nossa memória, em oferecimento do Cetro Bura-Rei Don Kanonji, o único que exorciza espíritos, mata demônios, salva gatinhos indefesos e ainda toca a música-tema do programa! *começa a tocar uma musiquinha que repete o tempo todo "Bohahahahaha, Spi-Spirits are al-al-always with you-you-you!" remixada ¬¬'*  
Primeiro, fizemos a pergunta "O que você mais quer que aconteça com você em Bleach?", a qual ainda teremos o resto do elenco respondendo.  
Depois, tivemos perguntas separadas de fãs para personagens isolados...E agora estamos fazendo nosso incrível PÁ-PUM, uma série de "perguntas" feitas a um único personagem escolhido por sorteio!! E depois da nossa musa, Rukia nee-san... *_* O próximo participante será...Ishida Uryuu!

*Aplausos e gritos histéricos das fãs*

**Ishida: ***engole seco* Que o orgulho quincy esteja comigo. _(Nota: Quincy Wars? 8D)_

Kon: Ishida Uryuu...Me diga...Uma paixão!

**Ishida: ***ajeita os óculos*A cultura quincy.

*gritos histéricos das fangirls, mais entusiasmadas ainda com a resposta*

Kon: Uma comida!

**Ishida: **Sopa.

*mais gritos das fãs, misturando-se com perguntas do tipo "sopa não é coisa de gente velha?"*

Kon: Um sonho!

**Ishida: **...Montar meu ateliê.

*gritos param no meio do caminho*

FÃS: Hã? Ateliê???.... o_O

Kon: Uma cor!

**Ishida:** Azul.

FÃS: Graças, Senhor, ele disse azul, já é um alívio!

Kon: Um presente!

**Ishida: **Uma camisa de zíper. Não de botões *pontinha de raiva*

FÃS: Aaaaaawwww... *w*

Kon: Um dia perfeito!

**Ishida: **Hum. *ajeita os óculos* Qualquer um sem um shinigami.

**Ichigo: **E depois eu é que sou chato... ¬¬

Kon: Uma mulher?

Silêncio. Todas as fãs estão apreensivas, tanto que chegam até a soltar seus posters de "I s2 Quincy" e "Uryuu FTW".

**Ishida: **Bem...Isso é...

Sonoplasta oportunista, hein? Já colocou o rufar dos tambores de novo.

**Ishida: **Eu acho que é...

FÃS: É....!????

**Ishida: **Minha mãe.

FÃS: HM? Mãe? *uma fã se dirige a outra* Ele tem mãe?

Kon: É mesmo...Você tem uma mãe, Ishida? Poderia falar dela? Nunca ouvimos falar nisso durante Bleach...

**Ishida: **Não...Infelizmente não vai dar.

Kon: Oh--Por quê?

**Ishida: **É que...Eu estou com um problema grave na garganta...E ele se agrava quando falo da minha família... *sério*

*Gotas em todos*

Kon: Diga a verdade, Ishida.

**Ishida: **Bem. Ainda não é hora de você saber.

Kon: Por que não???

**Ishida: **Seria spoiler.

Kon: É...Voltamos já!!! *balançado os braços freneticamente*  
Uf...Será que nenhuma entrevista dá certo aqui...?

**CONTINUA... **=D


	6. Chapter 6

Kon: Muito bem, muito bem, estamos de volta NOOOOOVAMENTEEEEEE!! *aplausos* Vamos para o sorteio do último e derradeiro participante do nosso incrível jogo de perguntas e respostas PÁ-PUM! Okaaay onde tá a sacolinha? *chega Hanatarou com a sacolinha na mão* Ah, sim, muito bem, muito bem... *Kon coloca a mão dentro da sacolinha de novo* Nham,nham....Yare,Yare...AHÁ! Vai ser esse! *Kon tira o papelzinho dobrado da sacola* Nosso terceiro e último participante será... *rufar de tambores*

*Apreensão na platéia*

Kon: Ah-- Kuchiki Byakuya?!? o0''

Byakuya: ù.u'''' Quem colocou meu nome nessa sacola...?

Kon: AH!! Gomen, gomen, Byak--digo, Kuchiki-sama!! Acho que houve algum erro, nós não colocamos o nome de quem não queria participar desse quadro na sacola!!! *desesperado* Hanatarou, seu imbecil, você deixou alguém pegar a sacola??

Hanatarou: E-Eu? F-Foi você que jogou ela longe! Se não tivessem vindo gentilmente devolver aqui, não teria mais PÁ-PUM nenhum!

Kon: E-espera aí! Quem foi que veio aqui devolver a sacola?

Hanatarou: *pisca os olhos* Bem...Foi...Foi a Yachiru-chan...

Kon: *estado de choque*

Byakuya: ...Então foi ela... ù.u

Yachiru (surgindo do nada): Hahahahaha, Byakushi ficou com raivaaa, hahahahah *saltitando* Eu irritei o Byakushiiii

Kon: ...Seguranças!

Chegam dez caras e pulam em cima de Yachiru. Ela, porém, se desvia facilmente e sai correndo do estúdio cantarolando, perseguida pelos homens de preto.

Kon: --' Bem, mas uma vez acontece algo inusitado...Então...Vamos sortear de novo, não é? * Kon enfia novamente a mão na sacola, remexe um pouquinho e retira o papel* OOOh! Mas que coisa! Nosso próximo participante seráááá... *rufar de tambores*  
MATSUMOTO RANGIKU! *3*

*Aplausos*

*sangramento de nariz coletivo (entre os homens, claro. E...algumas mulheres G_G)*

**Matsumoto:** Hum, finalmente, alguém que não é protagonista tem sua vez nesse troço! * toma gole de sakê direto da garrafa*

Kon: Minha linda deusa de gigantescos se-- Digo, gigantescos poderes, vamos começar, certo?

**Matsumoto:**Pode mandar, querido. Estou aberta a perguntas. *pausa* ...Mas só a perguntas, viu?

Kon: *baba* Ok... *respira fundo* Então vamos lá! Me diga um sonho!

**Matsumoto:** Hum...Montar meu próprio bar!

Kon: Uma comida!

**Matsumoto: **Não podia ser bebida não?

Kon: Uma paixão!

**Matsumoto: **Três S: Sakê, shopping e...

*sangramento nasal em massa número 2*

**Matsumoto: **Calma gente...Que mente poluída a de vocês! Eu ia dizer sapatos! u.u Eu aaaamo sapatos *3*

Plateia: Aaaaah....

Kon: Uma cor!

**Matsumoto: **Rosa... ;)

*fila de homens desmaiando na plateia com o piscar de olhos de Matsumoto*

Kon: *babando* Um presente...

**Matsumoto:** Hum...Um... Cartão de crédito!

Kon: Um dia perfeito.

**Matsumoto**: Ah...Qualquer dia com o meu super taichou Hitsugaya chibi-san! Te amo, meu querido! :*

Hitsugaya: ...Nem adianta, Matsumoto... ¬¬ Eu não vou te dar nenhum aumento... u.u

Kon: Então, agora chegou o momento... *suspense total, todos calados* Matsumoto-san...Me diga o nome de um homem!

**Matsumoto:** Hum...Mas, são tantos...

Kon: Diga o primeiro que veio à sua cabeça! O mais importante!

**Matsumoto:** Yare, Yare... Acho que...o Yamamoto-jii.

Todos: o.o''''''

Kon: Essa foi a pessoa que veio na sua mente? 0o

**Matsumoto: **Qual o problema? A terceira idade não tem mais direito de ser admirada? Sex appeal é pra todos, meu querido!

Kon: Isso é...Estranho... Mas é muito nobre da sua parte, minha deusa dos morros colinosos! *_* Palmas para nossa última participante do PÁ-PUM!, Matsumoto Rangiku!! *Aplausos fervorosos* OKAY! Então...Parece que já temos o resto do incrível elenco de Bleach em seus respectivos confessionários! Não saiam daí, espectadores assíduos da rádio Kon, que no próximo bloco teremos a pergunta-chave do dia sendo respondida pelos seus personagens preferidos! See you SOON!!

*musiquinha irritante do programa*

**  
CONTINUA... x3**


End file.
